


Я хочу помнить, как ненавидеть

by xenosha



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, The Devil Ending (Cyberpunk 2077)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Сделка с дьяволом прошла успешно, просто Ви, как и всегда, не прочитала текст мелким шрифтом.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Я хочу помнить, как ненавидеть

**Author's Note:**

> нахуй концовку арасаки

Она звала его.

Она звала его по ночам, она звала его днем, она звала его в то время, когда не было ни дня, ни ночи – а в космосе их не было никогда.

Джонни. Джонни.

Джонни!

Его не было. Он был мёртв. Она его убила.

Мысли были деревянные, вязкие, на вкус – как все, что она могла есть. Она не чувствовала вкусов, едва различала цвета, а из звуков – только два голоса. Профессорши – и Джонни.

Её пожирало. Медленно, необратимо. Голова всасывалась сама в себя, в ту черную дыру, она не видела света, не слышала звуков – у нее не осталось ничего. Она ничего не чувствовала.

Она звала его, как наркотик. Он был её брейндансом, а вырви – не останется эмоций. Тишина. Умиротворение. Предсмертный покой.

Она была мертва, она знала это. Это не было озвучено, не было обдумано, это было чем-то, что навсегда в ней поселилось. Кажется, где-то там, в Японии, белый считался цветом траура. А может, ещё где-то.

Ви назвала бы это ироничным.

Она не была Ви.

Джонни говорил с ней во сне. Она чувствовала, как колотится сердце, как к горлу поступают слезы, хотелось орать – на него, на себя, на изрезанные куски Ви, просить прощения, умереть, вскрыться уже наконец и никогда,

никогда,

никогда не чувствовать больше ничего

Она просыпалась каждое утро – мертвая, пустая. Друзья говорили ей, что ждут. Друзья орали, успокаивали, тормошили, звали, жили жизнь. Они были живые.

А она не помнила, как почувствовать что-то.

Гнев пришёл один раз. Её вывели из себя. Она почувствовала себя Ви, почувствовала бешенство в горле, ненависть, и едва не двинулась крышей, приняв это за Джонни; но она разворотила мебель, обматерила задумчиво стоящую за дверью профессоршу – и, выцветшая, легла спать.

Не было Ви больше.

Никого больше не было.

Если бы она была Ви, она бы удавилась. Джонни, наверное, помер бы об охранника, попытавшись отнять у него пушку. Вместе они, быть может, добрались бы до шаттла, или взорвали бы станцию к ядрене матери – смотря кто был бы у руля.

У неё не было яиц. Да и желаний тоже.

Только имя – без эмоций, почти без памяти. Как молитва.

Джонни.

Но те, кому обращены молитвы, никогда не отвечают.


End file.
